


Breaking Out and Breaking Free

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Qrows a helpless third wheel save him, Some snowbyrd for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: Winter feels stuck in her place with Ironwood, whose methods are becoming more extreme. The young woman refuses to have her life controlled like it was as a child, and decides to make her own choices.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Breaking Out and Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by “TNRF_Titan_Fall” here on ao3 (aka @cinderfallinasuit on tumblr)
> 
> Enjoy 😊

Winter sat on the edge of her hospital bed, dressed in a fresh uniform and braced in a new armour that would support her weakened body. Her fight with Cinder had done some serious damage on her, yet that didn’t stop the General from continuing to ask for her assistance.

She was... conflicted. Ironwood was clearly losing it, as he shot Councilman Sleet right outside her room with zero hesitation.

But... it was necessary, right? Ironwood was doing this for the greater good. Atlas can’t afford to fall, even if it meant that others had to die.

“The people we just protected, they won’t survive... that doesn’t bother you?”

She thought about what Penny said. Of course it bothered her, Winter wished that no one had to die for this. But this wasn’t a fairytale, it’s the real world, people die in the real world.

Whether she liked it or not.

This is what she chose, to follow Ironwood and fulfil her duties. She already lost her chance at becoming the Winter Maiden, but she still had her work.

Besides, without her duty... what else did she have?

Weiss, Whitely... her mother Willow. She missed them, wondered what they were doing, were they safe? Had Weiss been caught and arrested yet?

... Is Ironwood going to hurt them?

No... he wouldn’t. Weiss was her sister, the General knew how important she was to Winter. Plus, she’s a Schnee. Trying to hurt Weiss would put Ironwood in a very bad position. Winter was sure that her father would use that to his advantage to try and sabotage his council seat.

Still, Winter wasn’t sure what he’d do when he arrested team RWBY and their friends. The General was becoming more... unpredictable, it scared Winter. 

She didn’t like uncertainty, being unable to read people and their intentions made them dangerous. Winter knew that from past experience. It tore her family apart.

That only made her wonder what would happen if she spoke out against him.

“Winter.”

She stood straight to attention at the sound of her name being called. She quickly turned and saw Ironwood.

“G-General, sir!” Winter immediately saluted, ignoring the shooting pain it sent up her arm.

“There’s no need for that.” Ironwood waved his hand, then shut the door behind him.  
“There is something... important I need to discuss with you. Sit.”

Winter obeyed and sat back onto the hospital bed.

“As you know, Clover is... dead. Meaning the Ace Ops is missing a member.” Ironwood explained, pacing the room.  
“Harriet has been, well, rather insistent on taking his place. However, I believe their is a better option.”

“Yes?” Winter asked, uncertain what he was going to say.

“Well... after some thinking, I’ve decided I know who should lead the Ace Ops.”

“Who?”

“I think it should be you, Winter.”

“... What?” Winter was stunned.

“You’ve already lost the Maiden powers because of Penny. So I think you should be given a new opportunity to... try something new.”

“But... that’s not what I worked for. It’s not my place.”

“No, it isnt. But there isn’t much else left for you Winter.”

Her heart sank and she stared at the floor. Was there really nothing else?

“If it wasn’t for Penny, you would have what you worked so hard for; the Maiden powers. Since you don’t have that, I’ve decided to make you the new leader in Clover’s place.” Ironwood continued, standing in front of her.  
“I see potential in you, Winter. I know I can trust you... just as much as you trust me.”

The General’s words turned cold towards the end of his sentence. It sounded more like an order than a statement.

“... I don’t—“

“We are running out of time, Winter. We need you to take a stand, take responsibility and fulfil your duty.”

“... Yes sir.”

“Good. Now come with me. I feel that I’m going to need someone watching my back.” He started to walk away, Winter quickly stood and followed.

“Wait! Sir... what about Penny?” She asked.

“That... is going to be dealt with accordingly. Let’s go.” He continued walking.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

The General led Winter to a lab, he opened it and revealed a very unwelcome member.

“Hello James.” Watts spoke.  
“Bringing some more babysitters for me? You’re too kind.”

“Why is he here? I thought he was in a holding cell.” Winter’s tone grew hostile, her hand reaching for her blade.

“He is helping me with our... Maiden problem.” Ironwood stepped towards Arthur’s desk, looking at the monitor the scientist was working on.

Winter followed his gaze and saw blueprints of Penny, as well as her blade sitting on the table.

“You’re going to... hack her?”

“I’m going to bring her back where she’s needed.” Ironwood replied.  
“Penny has a duty, like you do Winter. She is needed in Atlas. Ruby and her group are keeping her from it, putting all our lives at risk.”

“James has been so thoughtful to include me in his little project. Isn’t that sweet? It’s about time my work had some recognition.” Watts drawled sarcastically.

“You won’t be able to finish this work if you keep talking.” Ironwood spoke harshly.  
“Unless you want to go back to that cell and listen to Robyn complain?”

Robyn. She was here, and that probably meant Qrow was too. 

Winter had to find them, this wasn’t right. Penny is a person. She showed more compassion and humanity than anyone else in this place. She didn’t deserve to have her own will taken away from her.

Watts was likely to turn on the General. And if he’s controlling Penny, who knows what chaos could come from it.

“This... isn’t right.”

“Winter.” Ironwood warned.

“I’m sorry Sir... I can’t let you do this!” Winter drew her blade and pointed it at the men in front of her.

Ironwood lunged forward, reaching for the gun on his belt. Winter quickly retaliated, kicking the General back, making him crash into Watts and they both fell to the floor. Then, she sped out the door and locked it behind her.

“Winter! Open this door, NOW!” Ironwood yelled, slamming his fist into the locked door repeatedly.

“By trusting Watts, YOU are the one putting lives at risk! You’re dangerous and can’t be allowed to continue this!” Winter shouted back.

“I am your General and I command you to open this door!”

“My apologies, Sir. But I can’t follow orders from a man who has the moral compass of a roulette wheel!”

With that, Winter ran off towards the holding cells in the facility.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

“We have to get out of here.” Robyn said, pacing the floor of her cell.  
“Mantle needs us.”

“You’re not seriously still trying to save that city? It’s doomed!” Jacques scoffed.

“Yeah! Because of people like you that abandoned it and left it to rot years ago!” Robyn snarled, turning to face the irritating business man.  
“If Atlas actually cared for Mantle as much as itself, we could’ve been more prepared for this!”

“Atlas does not have the time or resources for—“

“I doubt that asshole! Seems like Atlas is the perfect place to get protection and resources from. At least, until Ironwood decided to close it off to everybody.” Robyn went back to pacing.

“We can’t let James continue this.” Qrow growled angrily.  
“He has to be stopped.”

“Well, we gotta get out first! And might I ask; how the hell are we going to do that?” What Robyn didn’t know is that her question was soon to be answered.

Voices were heard outside the room where they were being kept.

“Miss Schnee, I’m afraid you’re not supposed to be he— Woah!”

The sound of glyphs, scuffling and punching was heard outside the door. The three cell mates all listened in confusion. A small beep was heard, and suddenly Winter stepped into the room.

“What a hassle just to find one room.” She sighed.

“Winter...” Robyn called.

“Winter?” Jacques repeated, baffled.  
“Why are you here? Where’s Whitely? I want him and my lawyers to get me out! Not you—“

“I’m not here for you, you damn pompous jackass!”

Robyn grinned, she never would have expected such language from a Schnee.

Winter pressed the panels stationed outside their cells and unlocked Qrow and Robyn’s, letting the doors open.

“Where’s James?” Qrow asked, hesitant to leave his cell.

“I’ve locked him in a lab with Watts.”

“Watts is still alive?” Qrow said, stepping out of his cell.

“You locked the General in a lab?” Robyn grinned once again, thoroughly enjoying this sudden, rebellious Winter.

“We don’t have much time! We need to—“

A blaring alarm cut her off and an angry voice was heard from the comms; it was Ironwood.

“All units! Specialist Schnee had been deemed a traitor and a threat! Those who find her shall arrest her immediately... and do not be afraid to use force.”

Winter’s heart sank once again, she was really in for it now.

Without thinking, she grabbed Robyn’s hand and started pulling her along.  
“Let’s go!” She called.

“What about me?” Jacques called out, smacking his hands on the wall of his cell.  
“Winter! Let me out at once!”

“I told you I’m not here for you.” Winter replied.

“You dare disobey me? You’d rather associate with this... this filth?” He pointed at Robyn, who was still holding her hand.

“I’m sick of being told what to do by other people. This is my choice.” She squeezed Robyn’s hand.  
“And it’s one I’m proud to make.”

The three of them turned to leave.

“You’re not just betraying me and the General here, Winter!” Jacques shouted.  
“You’ll be betraying Atlas too! Your family! Your mother! Just like your damn sister!”

Winter flinched at his words, but continued to walk away.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Running through the halls of the facility, Winter quickly led the two recently freed jail birds to a locker room where their weapons were being kept.

“We have to get to the hangar, fly down to Mantle and warn my sister and her group.” Winter explained.

“What’s Ironwood doing now?” Robyn asked.

“He’s using Watts to hack Penny in order to get the Maiden powers back to him so he can get the Staff.”

“Doesn’t he realise how risky that is?” Qrow questioned.

“It seems like all logic is out the window for the General. Not surprised really.” Robyn scoffed.

Winter almost chuckled at that. Almost.

Wasting no more time, the three of them raced straight towards the hangar. Once they entered, they were suddenly faced with a larger troop of soldiers, who immediately started opening fire.

They ducked away and ran to hide behind parked ships. Robyn and Qrow returned fire while Winter mustered all the strength she had to complete a summon.

She released a large Beowolf and made it charge forward, shoving the parked ships into the troops, causing them to fall or run away.

Using the distraction, they quickly climbed into a ship and started it up.

The last thing Winter saw as they left was the hangar doors opening and Ironwood shooting at the ships window as they took off.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Qrow flew the ship high into the sky, hidden in the clouds and set it to cruise mode, allowing them to catch their breath a little.

Winter walked into the cabin and almost collapsed, leaning against the wall and groaning in pain.

“Hey, woah. You alright?” Robyn had followed her into the cabin.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine I just— agh!” Winter clutched her wounded side.  
“Had a nasty fight earlier, still haven’t really recovered.”

“I can see that.” Robyn said, grabbing Winter’s shoulder and helping her stand upright.  
“Didn’t expect you to come to our rescue, Miss Schnee.”

Winter chuckled slightly.

“Hey, I’m serious!” Robyn tried her best not to laugh with her.  
“That must’ve took a lot of guts, going against your boss like that... and your Father.”

“Not really.” Winter replied.  
“One’s becoming a tyrannical dictator, while the other... well, the other is my Father.”

“Still, it must be tough.” Robyn’s face creased with worry.  
“Jacques is... well I know he’s a bastard but... I didn’t expect him to be that bad with you.”

“What do you mean “that bad”?” Winter questioned.

“There’s always been rumours... about Jacques’ home life... why no one’s seen his wife in years and... “ Robyn gestured towards Winter.  
“What’s going on with his kids.”

“Oh...” Winter muttered.

“B-but you don’t have to worry about that!” Robyn reassured.  
“Not anymore! He’s gone, you don’t ever have to see him again.”

“Why do you think I joined the military in the first place?” Winter chuckled hollowly.

“Right... I’m sorry.” Robyn placed her hand on Winter’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” She replied.

There was a pause. Robyn simply looked at Winter, studying her face.

It was strange for Winter, to have someone look at her so intently.

“These past couple of days...” Robyn began to speak, reaching out her hand and brushing her thumb along the scar of Winter’s face.  
“They’ve been a little rough for you, huh?”

“Yeah... a little.” She replied, blushing slightly as Robyn cupped her face in her hand, her thumb still drawing along the scar.

They both smiled at each other, Robyn leaned forwards and pressed a gentle kiss to Winter’s scar, making her squeeze her eyes shut. Robyn chuckled.

“Thanks for the save, Princess.” She winked at her.

Winter looked away in a failed attempt to hide her blushing face.

All the while Qrow tried to fall asleep in the pilots chair, trying to block out whatever kind of “flirting” he was hearing from the cabin.


End file.
